fanganronpafandomcom-20200214-history
Seina Datenashi
|birth date= dangan.tistory.com: Seina Datenashi Profile (Korean) |height=177 cm |weight=63 kg |bust=85 cm |blood type=O |status=Deceased |affiliation=Kibōgamine Gakuen |previous_affiliation= |participated= |execution= |fates=Executed by Monokuma |family= |creator=Team MonoLab (팀 모노라보) |country origin=Korea |fangan origin=''Danganronpa Blowback}} '''Seina Datenashi' (다테나시 세이나 Datenashi Seina) is a character featured in the Korean fan game Danganronpa Blowback created by Team MonoLab. She is known as the Super High School Level Violinist (초고교급 바이올리니스트 Cho go gyo geup baiolliniseuteu). Gallery :For more images of Seina, see Danganronpa Blowback/Image Gallery and Seina Datenashi/Sprite Gallery. Appearance Seina is a tall teenage girl with pale skin, wavy white hip-length hair, and light brown eyes. She wears a dark pink blazer with a black fabric inside, with a chest pocket on the left of it, which also has her previous school logo attached to it. She wears a button up, pale yellow shirt underneath this, which also has a purple gemstone attached to the collar by four black straps. She also wears a black belt over this. Seina wears a pale yellow skirt with a pair of black socks and a pair of black shoes. In her talent picture she is seen wearing a dark pink dress which slowly fades into a pale blue colour. Two ice blue ribbons are attached on either side of this, with her also wearing a pair of light blue high heels. Seina is always seen with an Violin case strapped on her. Name Etymology Seina's given name uses the kanji 聖 (sei) meaning "holy", "sacred", or "pure", and 奈 (na) may refer to the in Japan. Her surname, Datenashi, uses the kanji 伊達 (date) meaning "elegance" or "sophistication", a part of her personality in general, and 梨 (nashi) refers to the Japanese pear fruit. Personality History Killing Game Seina is one of the fifteen participants to introduce herself to Kazuki Watanabe. Soon after her introduction, an anonymous announcement would play directing everyone to the Gym. At arrival, Monokuma would appear, with him soon announcing the start of the Killing Game. A few days afterwards Seina would be heard playing the violin by Kazuki. Here she would explain a summary of her past and her history with playing the violin. Not long afterwards an announcement would play once again, directing everyone to the DVD room. Here the first motive would be given. The video would show the closest person in their life being taken from them, though it's unknown who Seina saw. Youtube: 단간론파 블로우백 챕터1 #4 Murder Plot Seina would meet with Yosaku Fujita in the intermission room, which he presumed was to give the morning announcement. Once his back was turned, Seina would use the violin case she always carried with her to render Yosaku unconscious. Due to the impact a bloody zipper would fall off. Using a cable, Seina would strangle the unconscious Yosaku to death by using a cable. Only seconds later the morning transmission would play. By doing this she had the intent of mixing then time of death up. She would attempt to further this by putting a pair of headphones on the corpse of Yosaku, connecting it to a CD player, which at the time was broken. To secure an alibi, Seina would recruit Kana Ise to check on Yosaku every few hours. Due to her knowledge of his 'concentrating mode' she would be deceived into thinking that he was still alive. Hours later however, she would rush back to the transmission area after accidentally falling asleep, finding out that Yosaku had been in fact dead, she screamed, thus causing the body discovery announcement. Youtube: Danganronpa Blowback Climax 1 Sub Esp/Eng Fate During the trial Seina is discovered to be the killer of Yosaku Fujita, and was thus sent to be executed by Monokuma. Talent & Abilities Violinist Seina can be seen performing the violin multiple times throughout the Killing Game, whether it be through her explaining her history to Kazuki or through the morning intermissions she and Yosaku held. It's shown that her talent was a major help during her murder plan, as she was able to both distract the time of death for a small time frame by being able to play during the morning intermission. It additionally had her keep around a violin case, which would later become the murder weapon for chapter one. Triva * Seina's second beta design is referenced in her splash art.Blog: Seina Datenashi Second Beta Design (Korean) References Navigation Category:Deceased Category:Executed Category:Killers Category:Female